


The Mask of Zorro

by emilia_kaisa



Series: August Break 2020 [8]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, augustbreak2020, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "I don't feel like going." Daniel announced with a whine, dropping heavily on the edge of his bed, crossing his arms. He knew he was sporting a quite childish pout, that must have looked ridiculous because Andreas snorted, rolling his eyes with amusement."Come on, don't be a baby! It's going to be fun!"
Relationships: Ryoyu Kobayashi/Daniel-André Tande
Series: August Break 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Mask of Zorro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mask
> 
> We need more fanfics about these two, I swear.

"I don't feel like going." Daniel announced with a whine, dropping heavily on the edge of his bed, crossing his arms. He knew he was sporting a quite childish pout, that must have looked ridiculous because Andreas snorted, rolling his eyes with amusement.

"Come on, don't be a baby! It's going to be fun!"

"Who's a baby here, it's you being so excited about a fancy dress ball-"

"Everyone's excited except for you, come on! I'll be serving you drinks!"

That sounded kind of tempting, because after disappointing performances during four hills, Daniel welcomed Bischofshofen with relief and kind of resignation. He was looking forward to spending the evening under the covers and watching funny seals on his phone. But the organizers of the competiton had brought that idea of a little party, since it was the first day of carnival, and everyone except of Daniel seemed to be loving the idea. To be honest he had nothing against that kind of event, he just wasn't feeling the spirit today. But he knew that Andreas wouldn't let him just gloom in his room, and he would probably drag the rest of the team over to convince him to come.

"I don't have a costume." he tried, the last chance, and Andreas brightened up before searching through his suitcase and then handing to Daniel a piece of black fabric.

"What the heck is this?" Daniel muttered, eyeing it suspiciously.

"It's a Zorro mask!" Andreas announced with triumph, and Daniel bit the tip of his tongue not to say anything. In the end, he could as well put this on, go downstairs and see what makeshift costumes people managed to pull in that short time.

"Okay, fine. I do it for the snacks and booze tho."

"Sure you do."

Honestly, Daniel had to admit that the organizers really did a splendid job with preparing the place so quickly. There were balloons, some serpentines and a long buffet with food and drinks. The place was crowded, flooded with laugher and colors, the atmosphere relaxed and cheerful, and Daniel felt his mood lifting. A little bit of fun never hurt anyone, right?

His teammates were thrilled to see him, and they joked around as they sipped from their cups, and then the group dissolved a little as one by one they drifted to socialize with other people.

Daniel took his time to look around and appreciate all the costumes, some of them being only those funny gleaming devil's horns or pirate hats, but there were people like Kamil, who was sporting a fancy outfit of a Polish highlander or Mackenzie and Kevin dressed as ghost, costumes made from hotel sheets they would for sure have to pay for, and Daniel could recognize them only by their accents.

It wasn't bad, honestly, and the music was pleasant, familiar sounds of europop and even some eurovision tunes. Everyone reacted positively to his outfit too, he had tried extra hard in the end and dug out dark pants and a black t-shirt, and Daniel felt a boost of some pleased confidence. There was no reason to dwell on the past, right, so he turned around with an intention to walk over to the bufet, and suddenly he was face to face with another Zorro wannabe.

"Hello." said the other guy, and if it weren't for his distinct accent Daniel would have recognized him anyway because of that familiar smirk curling his lips upwards.

But well, he had won the whole thing and was having a killer of a season anyway, so anyone would be a little smug in that situation.

"Hi." Daniel said, the initial surpirse disappearing, replaced by warm sparks of sympathy "Uhm, you chose Zorro too, I see!"

"Yes." Ryoyu grinned "I think it fits. Fits both of us."

"Yes?" Daniel prompted, intrigued, and Ryoyu titlted his head, his dark eyes shimmering behind the mask.

"Because of a lot of courage. And very handsome." Ryoyu laughed before winking "But you more."

Daniel's jaw dropped, stunned by the bluntness and also feeling his cheeks turning pink. That was the last thing he had expected, but well, it was Ryoyu, a walking surprise, so Daniel thought he probably should get used to that.

"Uh, thanks." he chuckled, taking the last sip from his cup before blurting out "Is this, um, flirt?"

"You tell me." Ryoyu grinned smugly "Did Zorro flirt?"

"All the time."

"Well you have answer." Ryoyu said and Daniel almost squealed out loud, but managed to save himself from that embarassment.

"Mhh, he also liked his drinks, you want a refill?" he babbled and Ryoyu nodded, a wide smile never leaving his face.

Daniel nodded, feeling a tiny bit awkward but also kind of pleased, and he also had that strange urge to giggle.

"Then follow me." he said, trying to sound gallant, and Ryoyu chuckled, moving closer and bumping their shoulders together.

Well, that was going to be an interesting evening, and suddenly Daniel wasn't planning to go back to his room anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
